moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Death of Shan'do Galondel Fleetsong
The following are accounts of the death of Shan'do Galondel Fleetsong. ---- The Letter was issued on pristine royal parchment. Gold leaf etched along the sides, crowning at the top formed the symbol of the Lion of Stormwind. :Sir Nicholas Graveshire of Gilneas, :This letter is being written to you upon request of the Darnassian Senate. :Immediately after the Siege of Orgrimmar had ended, I was given orders from the High King to take my elite company of Royal Stormwind Elite Cavaliers and clear the perimeter of the surrounding regions. My company, comprised of 40 of the finest lancers in the Eastern Kingdoms and four high ranking Paladins, including myself, ventured into the nearby region of Mulgore searching for Kor'kron loyalists. :During our expedition into the bluff-littered plains, we came across a Kor'kron loyalist Garrison camp. Most, if not all, of the soldiers were of the bovine scum variety. I ordered my Cavaliers to line up, and prepare to charge the garrison. As the royal banner of the High King appeared shining on the horizon, lit by the sickly sun of the wretched nation of Mulgore, the Kor'kron filth prepared their defense. Oddly enough, it was not a member of the Horde who led the defense, no. It was a bloody Night Elf, antlers and all. As most of the the Kor'kron filth began to flee like cowards, the Elf mongrel made his stand. :The violet bastard began to conjure a variety of filthy pagan spells and fired them at us as we led our charge. He took the lives of two of my paladins and twenty five of my lancers. We used our mastery of the light to curse the traitor, and to protect ourselves in a shield of light. We broke through his wretched magics and ended his pitiful life. :For his sins of murdering my Royal Stormwind Elite Cavaliers, I removed his head and placed it on a pike. As we rode away, his corrupted traitor blood spilled behind us. Riding to the rising pylons of Thunder Bluff, we set fire to the traitor's head and placed it to rise up. So his remains could rest with his filthy Horde friends. :The revered Druid had betrayed the court of Stormwind, and died like a traitor. Let it be known, that the filthy dog Galondel Fleetsong, died a Horde lover, and betrayer of his grace, High King Varian Wrynn. :''- Earl Frederic Bennet, of Elwynn'' :Field Marshal of Stormwind :Paladin Marshal of the Stormwind Elite Cavaliers ---- The Letter was issued on rough paper, blended from tribal silk and hide. Along the sides of the paper, tribal paints depicted the emblem of Thunder Bluff. :Chieftain Graveshire, Nor'serrar of Hyjal, :I write you this message so that you may know the truth of what has become of the Shan'do Fleetsong. :Roughly nine moons ago, the Elder Talon arrived at our Druidic children's school in Mulgore among the beauty of the bluffs. In this school, small calves, barely old enough to speak, are introduced to the path of Druidism. The Shan'do Fleetsong had come to aide in teaching the young-lings of the totem of the Bird Queen. The Talon. :Many of our students were young children, orphaned by Garrosh's tyranny. Fleetsong helped us take these young Shu'halo in under our wing, and teach them Druidism. :It was mid day. The sun was high. The animals grazed along the plains and the sky was clear of clouds. A thundering noise was heard and we scurried outside. It was an Alliance raid. We had been warned of a bloodthirsty Paladin crusader who led a company of templar raiders, however we did not believe they would attack us... A Children's school. With haste, the instructors moved as swiftly as possible to move the children from their tents, and towards Thunder Bluff. Galondel stayed behind to cover our retreat. :As we looked behind us, we witnessed the the oncoming thrall of charging cavaliers. The children were screaming in fear. Galondel mustered all of his strength. It was said that his Cenarion antlers shone with a light brighter than the light of Mu'sha herself. He called upon his mastery of nature and let forth a barrage of wind, nature's wrath and the earth. It was even said that he called upon the stars themselves to fall upon the raiders. :The corrupted Human raiders summoned a sunwalker shield of light, making them temporarily invincible and un-harmed by the Elder-Talon's efforts. The Druid, could no longer hold them off. The Humans took the head of the Elder Talon, and escaped. Myself and a few elders rushed to his corpse, only to find that his staff had lost all its life. Once we picked up his staff, an intense blue light began to emit from his body. Seconds later, a wisp emerged and began to flutter away, north towards Hyjal. :We brought his staff to the boughs of Nordrassil, and merged it with the world tree. His legacy, will now be one with the World Tree. :Thunderbluff will never forget the sacrifice made by the Elder Talon. Long will his name be sung, and his deeds etched into the stories of our people to be passed down for generations. Long will he be remembered in Hyjal. Long will he be remembered in Moonglade. :We will never forget the Elder Talon. :The Shu'halo will always remember. :''-Gignar Dreamwalker, Archdruid of Mulgore'' References Adapted from the Moon Guard Forums for fair use. Category:Documents Category:Stories